


HP Obscure Word Alphabet Prompt Challenge

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Fawkes - Freeform, Felix Felicis, Gen, Me challenging myself, Pretended Cheating but actually no cheating, References to War, Sentient Hogwarts, Spoilers, There will be warnings in a note before each chapter if any are needed, Time Travel, canon character death, do not copy to another site, random word prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Yeah what the title says lolI randomized one obscure word for each letter of the alphabet then wrote Harry Potter related about it.Enjoy :)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 7





	1. A is for Aceldama

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Warnings: None
> 
> A - Aceldama (site or scene of violence or bloodshed)

The castle still echoed with the memories of the Battle of Hogwarts for Harry as he stepped hesitantly inside through the large front doors that had been propped open that day. When he’d received an owl from McGonagall, who had taken on the mantle of Headmistress, asking him to help with the rebuilding efforts for a few weeks so the school would be ready when the school term would start back up again.

It was odd to be in the castle and not a student, but after the last year without a proper school year, the school board had decided that everyone would repeat the year, merging the new first years into the repeating first year class so as to make the transition smoother overall. 

A few of the former students had transferred to schools like Beauxbatons because their parents didn’t like the instability of Magical Britain at the moment and still other families had moved to other wizarding communities internationally to get away. 

The Headmistress intercepted him as he walked past the Great Hall and directed him to the Dungeons, which had received less damage, but they wanted to make sure the foundations were stable before attempting anything else. Hermione had insisted on giving him a book of repair and building spells after he had told her about agreeing to McGonagall’s request and while he hadn’t planned on taking more than a brief glance at it, the charms had actually turned out to be interesting and he’d spent some free time practicing on the broken stone walls around the Burrow, where he spent a lot of his days.

Harry recognized a few faces as he went past Snape’s old classroom and settled himself in a free space, quickly falling into a comfortable routine with the other volunteers. It was quiet at first but as the volunteers got to know each other better, silence turned to friendly banter. The Dungeons only took the day to finish repairing and before he knew it, the group he was working with had finished the last of the towers and the school was complete once more.


	2. B is for Blendure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: None
> 
> B - Blendure (mixing)

Hermione absently pushed her hair out of her face, flipping to the next page of the book. She was doing some research in the library on how to make Polyjuice because Harry and Ron seemed determined to find out that the Heir of Slytherin was Draco Malfoy and wanted to sneak into the Slytherin Common Room. 

Everything she’d found so far pointed to the fact that the potion was incredibly complicated and challenging for even adults to brew and doing so secretly without proper precautions or safety was just asking for disaster. However, she knew that if she’d refused to help the two boys with the potion, they would have still tried to do it on their own and almost certainly made a mess or hurt themselves, not to mention getting caught and losing house points.

She sighed and closed the book, putting it on top of the stack to return. Tucking the notes she’d taken into her robe pocket, Hermione stood up and went to the shelves, replacing the books carefully. Now she just had to find an out of the way place where they could brew the potion and they could start.


	3. C is for Commonitive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: None
> 
> C - Commonitive (serving as a reminder)

The Potter memorial stood in the middle of the village square of Godric’s Hollow. It was a statue of the Potters with Lily and James sitting together on a square block looking down at a baby Harry in Lily’s arms, though to Muggles it was spelled to appear as an obelisk carved with the names of people who died in a war. It was unknown whether the war was supposed to be Muggle or Magical, but visitors debating this point made good arguments on both sides. Popular opinion, however, said the war was Muggle World War I or II. 

Many wizards and witches would journey to the town just to visit the statue, especially on Halloween, which was the day the Dark Lord was defeated by the infant Harry and the adult Potters lost their lives in the fight against him. Still others left little gifts and notes at the statue, thanking them, and others made the trip to the cemetery to decorate Lily and James’ graves with flowers and trinkets. The memorial served to remind wixen of the sacrifice and loss of the war and that the defeat of Voldemort came at a great cost.


	4. D is for Dimidiate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Major Character Death kinda? idk I put it anyways to be safe
> 
> D - Dimidiate (divided into halves)

Almost immediately after the births of Fred and George Weasley, their parents Molly and Arthur realized they were magical twins. They were each half of a whole, sharing a magical core and mind link. Twins born to wixen were rare enough on their own, but magical twins were extraordinarily rare, only appearing every few centuries, if that. Thus, it was not a fact they advertised during the twins childhood, wishing for their children to have the choice of whether or not to reveal this themselves. 

When it was time for the twins to start at Hogwarts, Arthur sat down with them at the kitchen table and explained to them about the situation and asked what they wanted to do. After a short period of time in which the twins stared into each other's eyes, communicating privately, Fred replied that they wanted to keep the fact that they were magical twins a secret to the general public, but might decide to tell a close friend or two in the future. 

Their years at Hogwarts went by quickly and before they knew it, the twins found themselves in the midst of the Battle of Hogwarts. An explosion killed Fred’s body and his magical core and mind moved themselves into George’s. Not having time to think about this extensively, they worked together to fight their way through the battle and then it was over. George sat down on a bench in the Great Hall and proceeded to have a long discussion with Fred over what to do next. It was a little disconcerting to only have one body and two minds, but they had shared a mind link their entire lives, so they managed to adjust themselves accordingly and figure out a kind of system.

While this was happening, the rest of the Weasley family had made their way into the Great Hall and with them was an unfamiliar wizard carrying Fred’s body. The other twin’s presence in George’s mind suddenly subsided for a moment, an odd kind of tug, but then Fred was back as if nothing had happened. Molly found him from across the room and soon George was being hugged tightly, struggling slightly for breath until she released him.

“I can’t believe Fred is gone. I just can’t…” Percy said from nearby, staring at the body of his younger brother in shock. 

George blinked, realizing the rest of his family didn’t know that Fred had merely taken up residence in his head. “Oh, about that… Fred’s actually in my head, his mind kind of moved in with mine when his body died?” He trailed off oddly at the end, making it sound like a question.

Percy looked at him, dug his fingers into his ears, then said. “Sorry, did you say Fred’s mind is now in your body too?”

“Oh my.” Molly fretted briefly with her hands. “Are you both okay, I mean, as okay as you can be in this situation?” 

“We’re adjusting pretty well, I think.” George replied.

Unfortunately, unlike Fred, Remus and Tonks didn’t have a magical twin to join in their body, so Teddy was left an orphan. Molly basically adopted him as Andromeda was terminally ill and too weak to care for a young child. The Wizarding community took a few years to rebuild itself after the war and some things were very noticeably different like the memorial created in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts commemorating all of the lives lost in the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry if the ending is weird or abrupt as I wasn’t really sure how to end it...
> 
> This was my favorite so far :)


	5. E is for Escalier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: None
> 
> E - Escalier (staircase)

Hogwarts always found ways to occupy itself to keep itself from getting bored. One of its favorite activities to focus on was the moving staircases of the school. Helping its favorite students get to classes quicker and making the students it disliked late was a fun pastime that never ceased to amuse the castle. It also liked hiding trick steps on the staircases and would challenge itself to focus on as many of the hundred and forty two as it could at a time. One of its favorite staircases was the Grand Staircase, as it had a large amount of students on it during the day and there were always interesting conversations to listen in on. 

One incident the castle remembered fondly was when a pair of young Gryffindors named Fred and George Weasley wanted to prank students on the stairs by dropping pranks from far above them. It moved all the stairs nearby so they were out of the way, creating a clear shot down to the stairs below that they were aiming for. The shrieks and giggles of the students as they turned random colors from the powder made the castle hum in happiness. It loved making sure the students were having fun as well as learning. After all, what else would a sentient magical castle do with all their free time.


	6. F is for Fissility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F - Fissility (ability to be split)
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None?

It started with just the one, in the beginning. He used that little brat who accidentally saw the basilisk’s eyes and died to do the deed and found a perfect item to use. A small, plain journal of his that he had chosen for the honor of hosting the other piece of his soul. It would ensure his immortality and then he could never be killed. He would be safe from the death that had haunted him in his childhood as he hunched in the railway tunnel with the other children from the orphanage with bombs raining down from above. 

Everything seemed to be going well when he created the second a few months later, standing there in the house of his Muggle grandparents in front of the body of his father, dead, on the ground. He used a ring he had found in the Gaunt shack to hold this piece of his soul and placed it there for safekeeping, protected with many cruel curses.

Two more followed in rapid succession, Slytherin’s locket and Hufflepuff’s cup, which he took and killed Hepizibath Smith for. He started feeling more emotional and angry for no reason, but dismissed it as teenage hormones or some lowly thing such as that.

Hearing about the lost diadem of Ravenclaw, he managed to track it down and killed some Albanian peasant to place a horcrux inside it. Now he had one of the founder’s items for all except Gryffindor. 

By this time, he had paid the price for splitting his soul, hollow-cheeked and red eyes, with blurred features and inhuman nostrils like those of a snake. Dumbledore refused to allow him a teaching position at Hogwarts and so he cursed the DADA post to never allow a professor to stay more than a year in retribution. 

The war was beginning in earnest by now and he spent much of his time in meetings with his Death Eaters, now a much larger group that had lost its political ideals from the early days as the Knights of Walpurgis. He almost missed the old group, but missing was for the weak and so he ruthlessly stamped out his emotions until they didn’t dare show any longer.

Then there was the prophecy and hunting down the Potters. He killed the parents easily enough, though he did offer the girl the chance to be spared as reward for his loyal Severus who had brought him the prophecy. She refused of course, and he sneered at her Mudblood corpse on the ground, kicking it as he stepped over it to the crib by the wall. The baby who supposedly would defeat him was laying there, quietly enough that it was unsettling. He raised his wand and uttered the words that turned out to be his biggest mistake. 

It was a while before he came back strong enough to work on his plans again, but they were jumbled and the Death Eaters in disorder or prison. There were betrayals to deal with and a child to kill, this time properly. He didn’t know about that particular Horcrux for years into the boy’s education at Hogwarts, but before that he created another, his familiar Nagini who stood faithfully by his side.

Dumbledore had figured out his secret and was now trying to hunt down the horcruxes, so he retrieved those he could and added further protections to others. In the end, it was not enough, and he was defeated, killed by the boy in what was most likely only a self-fulfilling prophecy, and he realized that splitting his soul had held him back from achieving the rest of his goals, going into death in pieces.


	7. G is for Gaucherie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: use of a Canon slur against Muggleborn, allusions to bullying
> 
> G - Gaucherie (awkward or socially unacceptable remark)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while…I lost motivation for this project for a time but now I’m back :)

Hermione was minding her own business walking down the corridor outside the Hogwarts school library when she was suddenly shoved from behind, stumbling into the wall as she attempted to keep hold of her books. 

“Mudblood” Hissed an upper-year Ravenclaw and their Slytherin companion, moving around her and pushing her books into the floor where they tumbled everywhere, making a horrible mess. 

Hermione held back tears as she tried to pick up her belongings. This happened a couple times a month and never had any other muggleborn she knew mentioned it happening to them, but she thought she must not be the only one they hated, right?

Her eyes darted up as a Hufflepuff and her two Ravenclaw friends about Hermione’s age stopped to help her pick her books up while their Slytherin and Gryffindor friends discretely sent hexes following the upper year students down the corridor. Both stopped suddenly as the spells hit them before they took effect and whirled around, wands out, to find no one behind them in the hallway as their skin itched ridiculously and they sneezed carrots.


	8. H is for Heterochrony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H - Heterochrony (divergence from normal time sequence)

Hermione tried, she really did, but all the elective classes Hogwarts offered were just so  _ fascinating _ that she couldn’t choose two. Ron and Harry had both lazily chosen Divination and Care of Magical Creatures, but even though she thought they’d chosen bad classes, she also had taken them herself so she couldn’t really say anything. 

McGonagall had taken one look at her and sighed, offering to help her fill out paperwork for a time-turner so she could take all of the classes. They were highly regulated but with a good record and the right recommendation, it was possible to borrow one for the year. McGonagall had sternly told her this was for a year only and by the end of the year, she would have to choose a reasonable amount to continue without the help of the turner.

She had agreed, highly curious on how time-turners worked and immediately disappeared to the library to do some research. What she found was interesting but also sobering, and she resolved to be extra careful in using it. Some unwieldy past users of them had met all sorts of terrible ends.

Of course this promise only lasted until Dumbledore himself encouraged a bit of extracurricular use to rescue Sirius Black and Buckbeak and Hermione wanted to face-palm as she and Harry had to repeat the day. Thankfully, nothing went too horribly wrong and the managed to save them without destroying time and as such, Hermione a bit too happily handed the device back to McGonagall at the end of the year, choosing to continue Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, dropping the others.


	9. I is for Interdine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I - Interdine (to eat together)

Sally Anne waved happily to Neville as she saw him come into the Great Hall. The Gryffindor grinned and waved back, making a beeline for where the Hufflepuff was seated next to Hannah and Susan, plus Justin who was on the other side of the table. 

A couple Ravenclaws had also joined the Hufflepuff table for lunch, along with Tracey Davis from Slytherin. The students from each house had become friends on the train and in classes over the years and though their friendship dynamic may seem odd on the outside, it worked just fine for them.

Fred and George had been acting suspiciously when Neville had passed them in the hall, so he passed on a warning to the others. Tracey nodded gratefully and let them know Theo Nott was in a foul mood because of his father so they should avoid him and Pansy that week. The friends often traded information to help one another and stay informed on what was happening in all areas of the school. Hannah even let them in on some news about the staff Sprout had shared.

All in all, the group didn’t let the ridiculous invisible borders some people viewed as being between the houses stop them from getting together and hanging out. They were school dorms for goodness sakes, not political parties, and one personality trait at the age of 11 didn’t decide who you were for the rest of your life or even who you were then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy to have gotten past my writers block for this work :D
> 
> I really love my background characters hehe


	10. J is for Joss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J - Joss (luck, fate)
> 
> A/N: I almost went the prophecy route, then remember Felix and couldn't resist

The small vial glinted teasingly in his hand, daring Harry to try some. Shaking his head, he tucked the small potion into his schoolbag before joining Hermione by the door as the other students poured out of the room, leaving Professor Slughorn behind tidying up at his desk. He was sorely tempted to use it for something rashly and most likely stupidly if he looked at for any longer, so he placed it away out of his sight and mostly forgot about it until Ron was stressing about his first Quidditch game.

Harry pretended to slip some of the Felix Felicis into Ron’s cup and repressed a grin when Hermione’s sharp eyes caught the motion and scolded him on it, waiting until Ron was gone before pulling her aside and telling her the truth. She relaxed but slapped him on the arm in annoyance, telling him to be more careful in the future, as even if he hadn’t added any, a teacher like Snape wouldn’t care and punish him anyways. He held back a shudder at the thought of what would have happened if Snape had seen him doing that.

As he’d hoped, the burst of confidence his trickery had given Ron allowed him to play well during the game, blocking shot after shot with a grin on his face. The truth was revealed later that night after the celebration party in Gryffindor ended and Ron took it well, seeming shocked that he had the talent all by himself but seemed really happy to have something that his brothers hadn’t done before him, going to sleep still with a grin on his face. Harry smiled and shoved the bottle of Felix Felicis deeper into his bag before going to bed himself.


	11. K is for Kenspeckle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K - Kenspeckle (easily recognizable or distinguishable) 
> 
> There was a quite obvious route for this one and that was the one I took (BWL)

Harry hated his fame most of the time. At parts of his years, he’d sometimes thought it was kind of nice, only to swiftly be reminded that it was not in fact nice by angry populace or a smear campaign. He seemed to go between being the most loved and most hated student of Hogwarts at the flip of a coin and thus felt it hard to make new friendships, always worried they might turn on him. Even Hermione and Ron were not always on his side when this happened and so he felt like he was utterly alone. But then he would remember, there were actually people who he could always trust and rely on. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom had never turned their backs on him and had always helped him when he needed their support and assistance. Without this support system, perhaps he would have eventually broken apart from the weight of the public attention and hate, so it was lucky that they were standing by him.

The worst of the occurrences during his Hogwarts years was unarguably the second year when everyone in the school was convinced he was the Heir of Slytherin after he spoke to a snake during the Dueling Club meeting. The only other time that came close was during his fifth year when Fudge and Umbridge were out to get him, but he had many more on his side then. Thankfully for both of those occasions, he had the support of Ron and Hermione as well as Neville and Luna. Fame really wasn’t all people made it up to be, especially when it wasn’t something you chose in the first place.


	12. L is for Lepid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L - Lepid (pleasant; charming; amusing)

The most popular student of Hogwarts was usually seen as Cedric Diggory by the other students. He was funny, kind, willing to help others, smart, talented, and well, handsome. It was a good sort of popular, where they become popular without meaning to, everyone is just drawn to them and their magnetic personality. Even the staff were fond of him and Sprout would give him some freshly baked cookies to share with his friends several times a month.

Many girls and boys had crushes on him and he always rejected them kindly and politely, respecting their feelings though he couldn’t accept them. When he and Cho began dating, everyone was really happy for him and loved to ship the two in their free time. Once, an unusually gentle prank from the Weasley twins even covered the two in confetti from an exploding letter on their anniversary. Cho had been an average student in her first year of Ravenclaw before blossoming into an eager student and loyal friend, standing up for younger students she saw being bullied such as Luna Lovegood, who she took under her wing. According to Cedric, he’d been drawn to her because of her kindness and her laugh and she always said she’d fallen for his gentlemanly manners, warm heart, and intelligence.


	13. M is for Monoculus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M - Monoculus (one-eyed person)
> 
> A/N: I have no idea how this happened...?? I started with something entirely different in mind lol

Most people found Alastor Moody to be an unsettling figure, physically and in presence. He was too paranoid and jaded from the war. Secretly, he had a soft side that was rarely seen by anyone but his kitten Lucy. Yes, a kitten. It wasn’t common knowledge that Moody had a familiar, she was actually the granddaughter of his cat from his years at Hogwarts, but he spoiled her rotten and loved spending time with her. Cans of her preferred tuna were stacked neatly in the cupboard and he had a cat-safe travel carrier that could be magically shrunk and tucked into his coat pocket. If anything ever happened to him, he’d charmed it to go to McGonagall, who he knew would take proper care of his darling cat.


	14. N is Neottious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N - Neottious (resembling a bird's nest)

Harry’s untameable hair was often referred to by many unflattering names. Birds nest, ratty mane, tangled curls, he heard them all and experienced them all too. The infamous Potter hair was especially strong this generation as not even Sleak-Easy, that his grandfather Charlus had invented with the Potter line’s riotous curls in mind, worked properly. Hermione had attempted to tame it on a few occasions, as had Molly Weasley, but nothing had worked for long. A few things briefly made his hair less crazy but it still promptly returned to its natural state of chaos after an hour or so.


	15. O is for Ordinate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O - Ordinate (in rows or columns)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like these are getting shorter and shorter, like I'm rushing through them which isn't exactly untrue... :/

The rows of glowing prophecies orbs stretched off into the distance as far as Harry could see. There was a distinctly unsettling effect of being surrounded by them like this, he felt as if he might become lost and spend years wandering around in desperate search for the exit. The Department of Mysteries had certainly lived up to its name, there had been several rooms he and his friends had gone through while trying to make it to the Hall of Prophecies. The room of watches and clocks had been a strange one especially, everything had felt warped and sluggish then just a bit too fast. Beside him, Luna touched his arm and gave him a knowing smile before leading the way down the rows.


	16. P is for Phoeniceous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P - Phoeniceous (bright scarlet-red colour)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like seriously, these are ridiculously short. I'm disappointed in myself

Harry didn’t think he would ever live down the time he panicked because Fawkes caught on fire and he thought he’d died. Even living in the muggle world, he’d read fiction books with phoenixes in them whenever he could escape from his cousin into the library at school. Really, it was embarrassing to even think about. Thankfully, Dumbledore had only seemed amused and hadn’t brought it up again. Malfoy would never let him live that down if he heard about it.


	17. Q is for Querimonious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q - Querimonious (full of complaints)

Harry was all for the support of house elves rights, however, he disagreed with how Hermione went about it. She never stopped to ask the house elves themselves about the situation, instead heard secondhand about them and made assumptions, hiding things she knitted in the Common Room to try and force the elves to be free. It was all very underhanded and showed Hermione didn’t understand the situation, as she wouldn’t be able to free them by doing that in the first place, but it just upset the house elves, who were happy at Hogwarts. 

They stopped cleaning the Common Room and refused to go anywhere near Hermione, which even the other muggleborns were on the side of the house elves on. A big fault of hers was that she always assumed she was right and thought books and herself to be the ultimate opinion, so if someone disagreed with her, they must be in the wrong. Harry apologized to the house elves when she wasn’t around and offered to try and convince her to actually listen to people, futile as that most likely was. The elves waved him off, pressed him with hot chocolate and marshmallows until he accepted it, and began cleaning the common room again, simply ignoring any attempts Hermione made at freeing them.


	18. R is for Retro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R - Retro (in the past)

Tom Riddle gazed up at the stunning silhouette of Hogwarts castle against the rapidly darkening sky. He followed the stream of other first years towards the dubious looking boats and tried to suppress his expression of awe, glancing around speculatively at the other members of his boat. There was a tall blonde with an annoyed expression and a brown haired girl with glasses. The trip across the lake was thankfully short, as Tom didn’t want to end up feeling queasy during the first evening at Hogwarts. First impressions were important, even at a place named ridiculously as this one.

He waited patiently for his turn to be sorted, inwardly sneering at the ratty hat they had to have placed on their heads. Hopefully that thing didn’t have any germs or bugs on it, but he wasn’t holding out for it. Tom was planning on washing his hair quite vigorously after this. Finally, it was his turn and he moved to sit on the stool purposefully. The hat took a little while of mumbling comments before calling, “Slytherin!” to the hall. There was scattered applause from three of the tables and polite applause from the Slytherin table under the green and silver banners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Can you figure out who the people in Tom’s boat were?


	19. S is for Silva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S - Silva (assemblage of trees in a region)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quite short as well, but I felt this was how it should end

The trees stood reaching for the sky with clawing fingers, the spiderwebs entwined with their branches gleaming the moonlight. Far away, the howl of a wolf could be heard and the shouts of a herd of centaurs hunting an intruder. Far above them all, the moon gazed down at the forest, forbidden to students and for good reason. Many things lurked among the trees, some unknown even to the staff of the school nearby. Quite a few of them were dangerous, others not so much, but all of them were tied together intrinsically in a never ending cycle of life and death.


	20. T is for Treacle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T - Treacle (dark; syrupy molasses)

Harry stared fixedly at the plate of his favorite dessert, just out of reach of his arm and tragically nearby the Weasley twins. Even if he managed to get the treacle tarts, there was a good chance they had been tampered with. The tray was tragically empty as well, with only two left and he got up to go try and get it, willing to risk his health for the gooey treat. Just as he reached victoriously for the treacle tart, Hermione took the one he was reaching for, head buried in her book and she didn’t even look up as she took a bite. Ron snagged the last one and crammed it in his mouth, oblivious to Harry’s crushed expression as he continued rambling about the Chudley Cannons to Dean Thomas. He sighed and glared at both of them, before yelping in surprise as the Weasley twins appeared on either side of him, taking an arm each and pulling him out of the hall.

“How would you like to get some revenge?” Fred said, smirking.

“We’ll even give you a prank free pass if you help out in the future with some other ideas we’ve got.” George added, winking at Harry.

Harry looked speculatively at the twins for a moment before nodding. “Boys, I think we’ve got a deal. Let me show you how Prongslet gets things done.” 

The two stopped and stared at him. “Wait... you know the Marauders?”

Harry looked away shiftily. “I can neither confirm nor deny that statement.”

Fred and George grinned widely. “Oh, we’ll have so much fun together!”


	21. U is for Unctuous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U - Unctuous (slimy; oily; greasy; offensively suave and smug)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thought I’d change up POV a bit this time, enjoy <3

Severus Snape stared tiredly at Gilderoy Lockhart from across the table, wishing he had several mugs of black coffee. Dumbledore had called the professors and staff back to the castle for the annual back to school meeting and introduced the man as the new defense professor. No one looked impressed, not even Sprout and she was nice to all of the DADA teachers usually, even Quirrel, who turned out to be hiding the Dark Lord on the back of his head.

The man hadn’t stopped talking about his supposed achievements and not so subtly insulting several members of the staff since he arrived and even Dumbledore looked five seconds from casting a stunner and pretending the man had fallen and hit his head. Surprisingly, Flitwick was the one who eventually snapped and soon Lockhart found himself unconscious on the floor. Severus only looked at Dumbledore and raised an eyebrow. Surely there must have been  _ someone  _ better for the job, despite the bad job prospects and frequent injury or death.


	22. V is for Veridicous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V - Veridicous (Truthful)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I've gotten my length back up somewhat :D

Harry Potter looked at the wand in Umbridge’s hands and felt terrified. He was sitting in an uncomfortable chair over by the window and Umbridge stood across from him, surrounded by the members of the Inquisitorial Squad who were holding his friends at wandpoint. She handed him a cup of tea and smiled creepily at him. 

“Why don’t you have some tea, Harry.” Umbridge said, a nasty glint in her eye as she moved closer. She tipped the cup up to his mouth where she was holding his jaw roughly and poured the tea down his throat.

Swallowing unwillingly, Harry stared at the woman, her ugly, overweight form blocking his view of the rest of the room. Delores Umbridge waited for about 10 seconds and glared with all the wrath of a repulsive toad. She said, in hushed tones, "I want the truth. Now!"

Harry looked back, even more furious and fingering his pocket, where he had hidden a prank from the twins he was considering attempting to use. "Delores, you look like a toad," he replied.

Behind Umbridge, there was a quickly muffled snort and then a cry of pain as one of his friends couldn’t stop themselves from laughing. Umbridge stared furiously at him before she whipped her wand around and started to cast crucio, but Hermione hurriedly called out and lied about Dumbledore hiding a weapon in the forest and managed to save him.


	23. W is for Wynd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W - Wynd (narrow street or lane)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted to take foray into a different perspective on knockturn

Just off Diagon Alley, there was another alley, hidden in shadow and cobwebs. Parents warned their children about it and Aurors often went in under frankly terrible disguises to attempt to arrest illegal deals going on in Knockturn. Their success rate was not very high. Many different kinds of people lived in Knockturn and it had become its own community, much like a small town in its own right. Gringotts actually had a second, secret entrance in one of the streets for its less public friendly clients and there were grocery shops and furniture places among the potion ingredients and illegal book stores. A large portion of the alley’s residents were creatures who were hunted and shunned by wizarding society. Werewolves who couldn’t find jobs anywhere else because of a condition that only affected them one night a month, vampires who needed blood donors but were refused help from the Ministry or St. Mungos, Veela who were sick of being attacked and harassed, elves who held disdain for ‘polite’ areas of the wizarding world. There were also criminals, of course, but the alley actually had its own police force of a kind, a volunteer force organized by the owner of a herbs shop named Alessandra Batair.


	24. X is for Xanthippe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X - Xanthippe (ill-tempered woman)

We all know who would be voted #1 if there was a competition for who had the worst attitude/personality out of the professors at Hogwarts. Sure, Snape came close but he at least was a competent teacher and had a soft side that some of the Slytherins had leaked to the rest of the school. Umbridge, however, had no redeeming qualities and so would win by a landslide. It was rumored that this had actually occurred in a vote but none of the students would confirm it, so the professors had to continue on in ignorance.


	25. Y is for Yonderly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y - Yonderly (mentally or emotionally distant; absent-minded)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Got a chance to slip in some Ginna/Linny hehe
> 
> Almost to the end, only one left!!!

Luna worked on a different wavelength from other people most of the time, but that was fine. She was unique and special and amazing just the way she was. Ginny loved reminding her of that fact several times a day and Luna couldn’t say she disliked that. Her girlfriend made sure that her absent-mindedness never had her forgetting something important and made sure to remind her to be safe and take care of herself so she wouldn’t accidentally hurt herself or forget to eat.


	26. Z is for Zoothapsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Z - Zoothapsis (premature burial)

Harry’s eyes flashed open and he choked for breath as something fell into his eyes and mouth, dry and crumbly. After a moment, he realized it was dirt. What? The last thing he remembered was going into the forest to meet Voldemort… Had he died and then somehow come back to life again after being buried? Oh bloody hell, how was he going to get out of here before he died again, this time for real!

He scrabbled frantically in the direction he assumed was upwards, and thankfully it gave way, still loose from where it had been removed to place his body in the hole. Tiny bits of light filtered through and he found his wand had been placed in his hand. Well, not his wand exactly, the one he’d gotten off Draco Malfoy before the battle. Odd, he would’ve thought it wouldn’t have been buried with him, seeing as its rightful owner was hopefully still alive and wanted it back.

A well aimed spell saw him managing to get out of the grave and he flung himself into the ground next to the gaping hole where he’d been prematurely buried. No one else was in the graveyard to see him, but as he looked around he couldn’t recognize the place, so perhaps it was a private one that didn’t often get visitors. Though, he did spot a crushed and dirty bouquet of flowers near where his headstone had been before it collapsed into the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: perhaps I’ll continue this into a proper story at some point…


End file.
